Naruto shippuden-El instituto ninja aparece
by Pokecriator2000
Summary: "El coraje de vivir es lo que nos hace seguir adelante" Yuuki es un chico con un sueño y una promesa por cumplir y para eso debera superar los peligros y dificultades de la Ninja Art's Highschool
1. Chapter 1

¡Guaoooo cuanta multitud!...El examen de este año será realmente difícil ya me estoy emocionando pero no importe lo que pase yo siempre daré lo mejor de mi…

Ah sí casi lo olvido se me olvidaba presentarme me llamo Yuuki Miyazaki y tengo 15 años, se preguntaran de que estoy hablando así que les explicare hoy es un día muy importante porque hoy presento el examen de ingreso para entrar en la Ninja Art's Highschool (Preparatoria de artes ninjas) es por eso que estoy tan entusiasmado, además… Ah esperen ese sujeto va a decir algo…

Bienvenidos sean todos a este día tan especial en el que vosotros jóvenes presentareis vuestra prueba de ingreso, mi nombre es Senju Hashirama el rector de la Ninja Art's Highschool y este hombre a mi derecha es el vicerrector Uchiha Madara-dijo señalando a un hombre alto y fornido pero con un rostro de actitud estricta…

Vamos Hashirama termina con esto de una vez no tengo interés alguno en estos novatos-dijo levantándose y retirándose con aburrimiento Madara-sama…

Vale, vale Madara no tienes que ser tan gruñón-respondió el rector…

Después de esa extraña bienvenida nos explicaron que debíamos hacer en el examen, se trataba de moldear el chakra en unos papeles y dependiendo de tu nivel de control podrías ocasionar un efecto en el que determinaría tu tipo de chakra y, por ende en que escuela quedarías, pan comido…pero no soy bueno moldeando chakra glup! Que nervios…Ahhhhh ya me toca a mí

Miyazaki Yuuki pase al frente por favor-dijo en voz alta un examinador

De acuerdo aquí estoy-respondí

Tomo ese pequeño pedazo de papel y trato de concentrar mi chakra pero nada ocurre, trato y trato una y otra vez pero nada ocurre Kami-sama ayúdame!

Eso es todo lo que tienes pues entonces vete no sirves para esto chaval-me dice el examinador

E-espere un momento deme otra oportunidad por favor-le suplico desesperado al hombre

No es no así que lárgate ahora-grito con voz ronca y amenazante

No espere esto no puede acabar así, mierda-exclamo ya sin saber que hacer

Total que de tanto insistir y forcejear se armó una multitud a nuestro alrededor e inmediatamente se acercaron unos cuantos profesores a calmar la situación y un chico extraño y de un cabello negro como la noche se acercó y me señalo…

Eh tú el del escándalo me molesta mucho que basuras como tu interrumpan el examen de los demás, si no pudiste entrar pues vete como el perdedor que eres-exclamo el chico

¿Y tú quién eres?-le replique encolerizado

Ja no debería decirle mi nombre a un insecto como tú pero deberías saber el nombre del que te pateara el trasero me llamo Rei Kurone y déjame mostrarte la diferencia de niveles entre tú y yo-dijo retándome y luego se abalanzó hacia mi conectándome una patada

Oigan ustedes no son profesores hagan algo-les dije bloqueándola (es realmente muy fuerte y rápida apenas si pude detenerla)

Pero eso a ellos no parecía importarles, por el contrario lo disfrutaban pero yo no tenía tiempo de preocuparme por ellos pues el chico rápidamente ataco con varias patadas consecutivas que afortunadamente pude evadir pero no conté con la suerte de esquivar un puñetazo venido de la nada que me dejo rendido en el suelo sangrando

Eso es todo lo que tienes no me dolió mucho que digamos-fanfarronee pero en ese instante mi cuerpo dejo de moverse era extraño mis brazos y piernas no me obedecían ¿qué diablos sucede?

Es imposible que estés bien de seguro no puedes moverte eh tal vez no entiendas que sucede, déjame explicarte para que un tonto como tú lo comprenda, acabo de usar mi "_**Estilo de rayo: Técnica de mordida paralizante**_" a través de mis golpes y patadas introduciendo electricidad en tus nervios lo que dejara tus extremidades paralizadas por unos 20 minutos suficientes para acabar contigo y ahora para rematar…"_**Estilo de rayo: Técnica de descarga negra"**_

En ese momento sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi vertebra estaba realmente asustado estará loco, acaso quiere matarme debo rendirme antes que…Un momento, no vine aquí justamente porque quería hacerme fuerte, no era ese mi sueño, entonces porque me rindo tan fácilmente si he pasado por pruebas más difíciles que esta, acaso no le prometí a mi hermanita que pasara lo que pasara nunca cedería, soy solo un miserable cobarde entonces… ¡No!

No te preocupes no te matare tan solo te dejara inconsciente aunque no te culpo por temer, esta técnica es un Kekkey Genkay único que destruye las terminaciones nerviosas del cuerpo humano por lo que me asegurare de que nunca vuelvas a presentar la prueba en tu vi… ¿Que se está levantando pero cómo?-grito asombrado Rei

Hay una cosa que tú no sabes de mí y eso es que tal vez sea un perdedor pero me enfrento a los problemas cara a cara, no soy un cobarde-le solté apenas de pie y preparando mi último movimiento…Tendré que usar "eso" al final, no quería hacerlo pues la última vez quemé mi casa…

No debí ser tan blando contigo pero si así lo quieres demuéstrame de que estas hecho-exclamo disparando el ninjutsu

Soy Yuuki Miyazaki y no me rendiré nunca-grite haciendo mis sellos-_**"Estilo ignición: Cuerpo incendiario"**_

En ese momento perdí el sentido, lo único que recuerdo fue que una señora me tomo en brazos y antes de quedar inconsciente le escuche decir a los examinadores algo de que los trozos de papel se habían cortado a la mitad para luego calcinarse…También vi el rostro de del rector Hashirama-san diciendo algo que no sé por qué pero por alguna razón me hizo sonreír…


	2. Chapter 2 Bienvenida

Umhhhh! Donde estoy siento el cuerpo pesado y me cuesta un poco respirar-dije levantándome

Al parecer estaba en una camilla de hospital pero no me di cuenta de lo que estaba a mí alrededor porque aún tenía los ojos encandilados, me los frote un poco para ver mejor y de repente escuche una voz que me hablaba…

No deberías moverte mucho todavía estas un poco herido-me dijo la voz y voltee a ver quién me hablaba, era una mujer mayor como de 30 años de tez pálida con una bata de enfermera aunque lo más resaltante de ella no era su rostro eran sus…

Ahhhhh! Pechos de vaca-grite emocionado señalando sus monstruosos atributos

A quien le dices vaca desgraciado-reclamo golpeándome en la cabeza

Auch! Duele, duele lo siento solo hable sin pensar-dije sobándome la cabeza y limpiándome de sangre la nariz

Dios mío que te ocurre por favor hasta hace un momento estabas plácidamente dormido y enseguida armas un alboroto como el del día de la prueba eres mu…

¿Qué ocurrió después de que me desmaye? ¿Qué paso con ese chico Rei y nuestro combate? ¿Qué paso con la prueba?-me apresure a preguntarle desesperado por conocer la respuesta

Espera, espera para el carro un momento ve por partes-me calmo con un segundo golpe la enfermera

Auch! A este paso no me recuperare jamás-sollocé de dolor

Bueno déjame comenzar desde el principio, me llamo Tsunade Senju y soy la enfermera del instituto de artes ninjas, si se lo que estás pensando y es que soy la nieta del rector pero da igual con referencia a tu duelo perdiste pero aun así felicidades por que liberaste tanto chakra que lograste afectar a uno que otro pedazo de papel por eso decidieron darte una oportuni…

Yahooo! Lo logre, lo logre-la interrumpí gritando de alegría por lo que recibí otro coscorrón

Quieres escuchar hasta el final-me grito-¿Quiero preguntarte una cosa así que presta atención?-dejo poniéndose seria de repente a lo que yo asentí

Bien quería preguntarte que era ese ninjutsu que usaste esa vez porque ese chakra era muy raro-me pregunto

¿Cómo raro?

Te explicare lo común es que en ese pedazo de papel ocurran 5 efectos: Que se arrugue si tu chakra es de elemento rayo, que se corte si es de viento, que se humedezca si es de agua, que se desmorone si es de tierra y que se queme si es de fuego, lo extraño aquí es que esos papeles se cortaron para luego quemarse lo que significa que tienes dos naturalezas de chakra-me explico

…

Bueno si no quieres decir nada es cosa tuya pero tarde o temprano vas a tener que aclararlo-dijo dándome la espalda-pero a eso se le conoce como Kekkey Genkai, debe ser por eso que te costaba tanto hacerlo porque en vez de concentrarte en un solo tipo deberías hacerlo en los dos

E-esto yo lo llamo estilo ignición porque quema todo lo que toca y lo convierte en cenizas-dije tímidamente

Hasta tu chakra por eso no deberías usarlo mucho como máximo 5 segundos seguidos-apunto

Si eso lo sé pero estaba desesperado en ese entonces, oye sabes del poder de ese chico Rei Kurone, creo que también es un Kekkey Genkai pero no se cual-musite cabizbajo

Ah el, Hump, ese mocoso tiene dos habilidades, el ranton (estilo tormenta) que junta chakras de agua y rayo, además una habilidad única llamada "rayo negro" que funde el sistema nervioso de quien toca, fue una suerte que no te diera sino no hubieses podido asistir a la ceremonia de bienvenida hoy…-exclamo

Ya veo así que era eso eh-dije un poco triste pero me di cuenta de repente-¡Es hoy!

Si en 5 minutos ¿porque?-dijo señalando la hora con el reloj

¡Y hasta ahora me lo dices donde queda ese lugar no puedo perder tiempo!-dije levantándome y poniéndome mi chaqueta

No seas ruidoso no eres el único paciente aquí sabes, mira por la ventana el auditorio blanco de abajo, es ahí pero no te va a dar tiempo, te tomara al menos 15 minutos llegar allá-señalo abriendo la ventana

¡Nooooo! Ahora que hago-exclame llevándome las manos a la cabeza

No seas dramático ven yo te ayudo-dijo mostrando una sonrisa maligna

¿Que-que me vas a hacer? Oye…

No pude ni siquiera protestar, me tomo de las mangas y me lanzo desde la ventana, no son solo sus pechos sino también su fuerza también es brutal lo único que se le ocurrió fue decirme "adiós vuelve pronto" pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba sino del techo del edificio al que me acercaba cada vez más y más por lo que decidí usar mi ninjutsu y justo a tiempo porque si no hubiera recibido todo el impacto de la caída, en cambio atravesé la pared y una humareda se levantó, lo sorprendente era que mi cuerpo solo se calentó un poco puede que sea verdad que pueda usarlo 5 segundos, y cuando levante la mirada el polvo se había levantado y vi a los otros alumnos nuevos con cara de asombro mirándome fijamente, jamás sentí tanta pena en mi vida lo único que podía pensar era "trágame tierra"…

"_**Estilo de Tierra: prisión de rocas"**_-se escuchó al fondo

De la nada unas paredes de tierra me aprisionaron "Yo lo decía en sentido figurado"

Vaya, vaya niño te gusta meterte en problemas eh pensé por un momento que eras un bandido o algo así-dijo una voz familiar

Al darme la vuelta vi al rector Hashirama-san junto a un grupo de personas, luego del respectivo regaño y una burla general el rector comenzó con el discurso y nos entregaron a cada uno la dirección de nuestros dormitorios y nuestro horario y luego nos presentaron a nuestros tutores, hay 6 escuelas en el instituto, dependiendo de nuestro tipo de chakra, agua, tierra, fuego, viento y rayo, ah y una escuela especial donde vamos a parar los ninjas con chakra especial, la escuela Kekkey Genkai donde fui a parar hoy, para cada escuela hay un tutor encargado, en la de agua es Hoshigaki Kisame-sensei, en la de tierra es Sarutobi Hiruzen-sensei, en la de viento es Namikaze Minato-sensei (nos hicieron la aclaratoria de que el enseña este elemento pero no lo tiene), en la de fuego el vicerrector Uchiha Madara-sensei y finalmente la de Kekkey Genkai Terumi May-sensei (si me toco una profesora guapa), así termino el día, mañana comenzaran las clases yeah, pero primero debo reparar el techo del auditorio o si no me matara el rector.


	3. Chapter 3 Compañeros y batallas

Y ahora llamamos al más ilustre estudiante del instituto de arte ninjas de todos los tiempos, nos referimos a Yuuki Miyazaki-dijo con emoción Hashirama-san

No sé cómo no me di cuenta de su talento el primer día es un genio de nacimiento-exclamo Madara-san limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro

Al fondo solo se escuchaban alabanzas en mi honor Jajaja que puede ser mejor que esto…

Yuuki-san, Yuuki-san despierta…

Hump que sucede Haku estaba teniendo un sueño genial para que me despertaste-dije sobándome los ojos

A por cierto este chico pálido que veis aquí se llama Haku es un ninja Kekkey Genkai como yo y es mi compañero de habitación es un poco tímido pero es una buena persona aunque la primera vez que lo vi me pareció una chica…

Lo siento pero vamos a llegar tarde a la primera clase si no nos apuramos-dijo un poco preocupado

Ah es cierto pero por que no me despertaste antes-exclame saltando de la cama-Ya me alisto adelántate Haku

Bueno te reservare un puesto pero apurate o te van a regañar Yuuki-san-recordó cerrando la puerta

Rápidamente me lave los dientes y me vestí, luego medio-desayune y me fui a toda velocidad, ¡santo dios estos pasillos parecen un laberinto!

Hola Yuuki-chan-me saludo amablemente Tsunade-san

Ah hola buenos días-respondí

Buenos días ya me entere de tu gran entrada en la bienvenida-dijo riéndose

Eso fue por culpa tuya ¿porque demonios hiciste eso? ¿Querías matarme?-pregunte alterado

Tú dijiste que no llegarías a tiempo así que te ayude ¿no? Por cierto que no es ya tarde-me dijo mostrándome su reloj

Ah cierto tengo que llegar me voy-grite corriendo por el pasillo no se le ocurriera lanzarme de nuevo

A los cinco minutos entre al salón, localice a Haku y me senté

Uf casi no llego menos mal que la tutora no llego porque si no se hubiera puesto como una vieja alterada-suspire limpiándome el sudor

Esto Yuuki-san mira-dijo Haku señalando hacia el techo

¿Qué?-dije subiendo la mirada-¡ ¿Quién es esa mujer que está en el techo?!

La vieja alterada de la que hablabas-me dijo bajándose y golpeándome en la cabeza-maldito mocoso como te atreves a llamarme vieja, soy la profesora May Terumi así que ten respeto y cállate de una vez si llegas tarde por lo menos ten la decencia de no molestar…

Luego me castigaron (castigo a primera hora que fastidio) dejándome de pie toda la clase a lo que pasamos a presentarnos con nuestro nombre y Kekkey Genkai

A ver el chico pálido comienza tu por favor-dijo May-sensei señalando a Haku

E-esto mi nombre es Haku y mi Kekkey Genkai es el estilo nieve que se compone de chakras de agua y viento

Oh muy bien ahora tu señorita-dijo señalando a una chica de cabello corto y negro

Me llamo Kurotsuchi y mi estilo es el de lava-exclamo toscamente

Podrías ser un poco más amable no crees bueno sigamos con el de al lado

Mi nombre es Pakura y tengo el estilo Quemar-dijo fríamente

Así pasamos 10 minutos hasta que por fin me tocó a mí presentarme

Me llamo Yuuki Miyazaki y mi Kekkey Genkai es lo que yo llamo estilo ignición, creo que está formado de chakra de fuego y viento-exclame emocionado levantando la voz sin darme cuenta

Oh me gustan los chicos activos bien puedes sentarte ahora y para terminar las presentaciones me llamo May Terumi y tengo dos Kekkey Genkai, el estilo vapor y el estilo lava como Kurotsuchi-chan y desde hoy seré su tutora

Guau es sorprendente May-san cómo es posible que pueda tener 2-pense mientras me sentaba en mi pupitre pero algo como una aguja me pincho el trasero y antes de levantarme adolorido vi a Kurotsuchi reírse con una cara cínica

Auch fuiste tú maldita marimacho-dije con rabia a lo que ella me tomo de la camisa

¿Quieres pelea acaso estúpido payaso?-me grito

La situación se puso cada vez más tensa y por un momento Haku trato de detenernos pero yo lo aparte diciéndole que no se metiera y como acepte May-sensei decidió hacer de juez, al parecer las peleas eran algo común según me aclaro

Bien espero que tengan una pelea justa, yo los detendré si llegase a ocurrir algo que ponga en peligro la vida de los 2 Ok-aclaro la tutora

Ja esto no será nada ahora empecemos-dijo Kurotsuchi muy confiada

Lo mismo digo-le respondí asestándole un golpe en la frente que esquivo

Eso es lo mejor que puedes ha…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque ese golpe solo era una finta para poder conectarle una patada en las costillas, me siento más fuerte desde la pelea con ese chico Rei así que por eso pude hacerlo

Maldito-dijo levantándose adolorida-_**"Estilo Lava: Disparo de cal"**_

Unas extrañas bolas de algo que parecía cemento fueron directo hacia mí pero pude esquivarlas fácilmente, será que también ahora soy más rápido

Aun no-grito-_**"Estilo de Agua: Trombeta de agua"**_

En esta ocasión una corriente de agua se abalanzo sobre mí pero también pude esquivarla

No pareces tan fuerte Kurotsuchi hablabas demás-me burle pretencioso

Entonces porque no vienes hacia mi si este tan confiado-me soltó con una seguridad sospechosa

Pero cuando intente moverme mis piernas estaban atascadas en algo duro como el acero

Ja tengo que admitir que tu patada de hace un momento me dolió mucho pero cometiste el grave error de no ver tus piernas, mi ni primer ninjutsu esparcí la cal y con el segundo complete la mezcla, una mezcla que es tan resistente como el acero y de la que no podrás zafarte tan fácilmente-dijo escupiendo sangre al suelo-ahora puedo acabarte fácilmente dijo acercándose con intención de rematarme

No sé qué debería hacer no puedo mover mis piernas y si se me acerca más de seguro lo lamentare ¿Qué hago?...

Nada te puede salvar ahora pero por si acaso-dijo confiada cubriendo mis manos con ese cemento

No puedo perder tendré que usar eso-pensé cerrando los ojos

Lo que sea que estés tramando no te va a funcionar-exclamo acercándose a mí-ya ríndete estas acab…

"_**Estilo ignición: Ráfaga del Fénix"**_

¿Qué?!-grito Kurotsuchi después de recibir la patada en el pecho y caer al suelo -¿C-como hiciste eso si hasta me asegure que tus manos estuvieran inmovilizadas para que no hicieras sellos?

¿Y quién te dijo que necesitaba sellos para realizar mi jutsu?-dije rompiendo el cemento de mis manos-La última vez use un sello para concentrar mi chakra pero en realidad no necesito hacerlo

¡Mierda! Termina de una vez-grito Kurotsuchi desesperada levantándose apenas

Tienes mucha suerte de que esas cosas recibiesen la mayor parte del impacto, sino no la hubieses contado, el calor hubiera calcinado tu rostro-expliqué-ahora ya vete a descansar

¿P-pero por qué?- dijo sorprendida Kurotsuchi cayendo al suelo

¿Por qué dices?-le respondí-Por qué en lo personal no me gusta golpear a las mujeres May-sensei lo dejo por hoy yo también estoy en mi limite

Bien pero ya es muy tarde para continuar la clase así que mejor descansen un poco-dijo la sensei

Bien yo me voy de a…

Pero no pude completar la frase porque inmediatamente me caí al suelo

Yuuki-san ¿Qué te ocurre?-exclamo alarmado Haku

Tsk este es el efecto secundario bueno supongo que ganar tiene su precio eh?- dije alegre pero adolorido viendo mis piernas y sintiendo un ardor intenso que me las inmovilizaba

¿Quién dijo que ganaste Yuuki-kun?-dijo May-sensei-te rehusaste a pelear así que eso cuenta como una victoria para Kurotsuchi-chan

Eeeeeeehhhh?!-grite

No hay cambios en la decisión de un juez así que no tienes de que quejarte las reglas son las reglas-se carcajeo irónicamente

Noooooooo que he hecho yo y mis malditas costumbres!


	4. Chapter 4 Soledad

Nunca habéis sentido como el destino puede cambiar tu vida, el destino a veces puede ser muy cruel pero también puede alegrarte la existencia en el momento que menos te lo esperas, esto ocurrió casi 15 días después de mi batalla con Kurotsuchi, a pesar de nuestras diferencias al final terminamos siendo amigos y como a los estudiantes Kekkey Genkai nos obligaron a ver clases extra de nuestras naturalezas de chakra entonces cada viernes tengo que ver clases de fuego y viento, en realidad, no es tan malo ver clases con Minato-sensei es una buena persona y un profesor muy paciente (aunque el salón siempre se llena de sus fangirls), lo malo es la clase que viene después, elemento fuego con Madara-sensei, es la encarnación del demonio en carne viva, nos pone a practicar jutsus hasta el cansancio y si nos llegamos a equivocar nos pone a trotar 100 vueltas alrededor de la preparatoria, que horrible a este paso de seguro moriré antes de graduarme!, pero que me desvió del tema, ese día salí más temprano que el resto de la clase, el sensei dijo que me tenía una misión especial, en parte me alegro pero no pude evitar sentir un escalofrió en mi espalda cuando lo vi sonreír de esa manera tan espeluznante, Bueno de seguro son imaginaciones mías espero…

Ah ¿Haku que tal?-le dije saludándolo

Buenas tardes Yuuki-san-contesto con su acostumbrado pudor

Vamos hombre no necesitas ser tan formal tu y yo somos amigos-le reproche

Lo siento mucho es que ya me acostumbre-se disculpó tímidamente

Bueno da igual-le dije mirando alrededor-sabes donde esta esa Kurotsuchi

De repente sentí una presencia maligna a mi espalda

Llevo aquí desde hace 5 minutos y no te dignaste a saludarme serás estúpido-exclamo molesta golpeándome en la cabeza

Auch que te sucede como quieres que me dé cuenta de tu presencia si siempre apareces por detrás-dije adolorido

Jo eres estúpido de veras no sabes cómo tratar con una chica-dijo dándose la vuelta enojada

Con una chica si pero con una marimacha no- respondí a lo que recibí mi merecido

Por cierto Kurotsuchi-san-dijo Haku-me entere que estás viendo clases extras de explosivos, porque decidiste ver esa materia

Repentinamente como si de un fenómeno misterioso de esos que pasan en la tele ocurriera el rostro enojado de Kurotsuchi paso a una cara de alegría indescriptible y deslumbrante que hizo que Haku y yo nos cayéramos al suelo

Eso es por el grandioso y adorable Deidara-sama-exclamo sonrojada

Ah ese es el profesor extraño con un par de bocas en sus manos-dije en voz alta a lo que casi Kurotsuchi me mata pero gracias a que Haku la detuvo sobreviví a una muerte segura, lo que si tuve que soportar fue su discurso de cuan grandioso era su sensei de que si Deidara-sama era el mejor, etc…Pero yo no la oía porque me quede observando a una chica que me llamo la atención, era bajita con cabello castaño pero sobre todo tenía unos ojos tristes y penetrantes…

Oye Kurotsuchi ¿Quién es esa chica?-le pregunte

Ah ella pues creo que se llama Utsumi-me dijo calmadamente-va conmigo a la clase de estilo de tierra pero es algo misteriosa, además de que solo tiene 12 años nunca conversa con nadie y parece que estuviera siempre triste

Así paso el resto del día aunque no me pude sacar de la cabeza a esa niña, me recordaba en parte a mi hermanita pero además esos ojos, ya los había visto antes

A la mañana siguiente esperaba impaciente que llegara la hora de que comenzara la misión ¿Cómo serían mis compañeros?

Vale así que has llegado temprano jeje-se escuchó una voz fría y lúgubre

Cuando me di la espalda vi a un hombre pálido hasta el extremo con una sonrisa tétrica que balanceaba su larga lengua de un lado para otro

¿Esto?-pregunte entre asombrado y asustado-¿Es usted el que encargo la misión?

Por supuesto chiquillo mi nombre es Orochimaru y quería pediros un favor-dijo soltando una sonrisa macabra

¿Pediros?, pero si soy el único aquí-le respondí

Eso no es cierto mira hacia aquel árbol-señalo hacia una arboleda cercana

Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando veo a la chica de ayer apoyada en un árbol mirando a lo lejos, no tarde mucho en darme cuenta que ella era mi compañera pero me asombro esa increíble coincidencia. Luego Orochimaru-san nos explicó nuestra misión, era simplemente buscar a uno de los especímenes de laboratorio, una serpiente negra con manchas blancas, parecía fácil pero esa sonrisa de ironía en su rostro y la excesiva facilidad que la misión conllevaba me resulto poco fiable. Partimos al bosque cercano para buscarla, lleno de curiosidad trate de preguntarle cosas sobre ella pero siempre me contestaba con monosílabos o simplemente no respondía

Esto me dijeron que te llamas Utsumi ¿cierto?-pregunte

Si-respondió sin ganas

¿De dónde vienes?

(…)

¿Por qué quieres convertirte en ninja?

(…)

Veo que no hablas mucho

No me apetece

(….)

Otra vez ese maldito silencio apareció de nuevo y ya sin saber que decirle yo también me callé, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era el recuerdo de mi hermanita y no pude evitar sentirme triste

Te pareces a mi hermana menor-le solté dejando salir un suspiro amargo

(…) ¿Dónde está ella ahora?-me pregunto repentinamente

Ah Bueno ella ya murió-dije cabizbajo

(…) Lo siento-respondió triste

No te preocupes de todas formas me volver ninja gracias a ella para cumplir su último deseo-me apresure a contestarle

Las nubes de tormenta anunciaron lluvia y unos segundos después el cielo rompió a llover y Utsumi se detuvo

¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte deteniéndome también

Tuviste mala suerte de tener a alguien que te quisiera-dijo en voz baja-la soledad no se siente si siempre estuviste sola como yo pero si te aferras a alguien si muere o desaparece la soledad destruye tu corazón

Puede que tengas razón pero si de verdad quisiste a esa persona nunca te sentirás solo-le dije ya calmado

No puedo entenderte-me replico dándose la vuelta Utsumi

Pero en ese momento los arboles cercanos cayeron y apenas si pude saltar de ahí, seguí con la mirada para ver que había ocasionado aquel fenómeno y lo que vi me dejo helado… Era una gigantesca serpiente de casi 5 metros negra con manchas blancas en los costados, esa era la razón de porque tanto Orochimaru-san y Madara-sensei estaban tan felices de enviarme a esta misión, pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso porque rápidamente la serpiente me ataco, la esquive pero me di cuenta que con su poder destructivo un golpe y estaba acabado, decidí retirarme para tenderle una trampa pero recordé que no había visto a Utsumi-chan desde hacía rato así que me detuve y logre verla apresada debajo de un roble caído

Utsumi-chan!-le grite preocupado acercándome a ella

¿Qué estás haciendo vete de aquí?-me dijo adolorida

Al parecer su pierna se había roto y ya no había tiempo para levantarla y llevármela porque la serpiente se acercaba más y más rápido dispuesta a devorarnos

Vamos-me grito-Sino te devorara a ti también

(…)No por segunda vez-susurre-no perderé otra vez a alguien

En ese instante me decidí a no escapar, me prometí después de la muerte de Kokoro que no vería a otra persona morir frente a mis ojos sin hacer algo al respecto, me abalance al reptil sacando mis cuchillos kunai con sellos explosivos y se los arroje pero los recibió sin sentir casi dolor, aun así aproveche el humo para aparecer arriba de ella, quería alejarla lo más posible de Utsumi-chan

Maldita serpiente no dejare que nos comas-le grite cuando vi que abría la boca para morderme-comete esto _**"Estilo de fuego: Jutsu de gran bola de fuego" **_

Al parecer el entrenamiento intensivo de Madara-sensei valió la pena pero aún no se había acabado eso

Ahora esto toma shuriken's llenos de chakra de viento-exclamo arrojándoselos a la cabeza y se escuchó a la serpiente gritar de dolor

Y para terminar-dije rematándola en el hocico-_**"Estilo ignición: Ráfaga del Fénix"**_

Luego de ese combo era imposible que aquella alimaña permaneciese consciente, le di con todas mis fuerzas, repitiendo lo dicho ese entrenamiento del infierno me ha dado resultados ahora puedo usar ese ninjutsu sin recibir casi daño, aun así gaste mucho chakra y ya estaba jadeando cansado pero feliz de que pude proteger a Utsumi, me acerque a ella y con cuidado la saque de esas ramas que la tenían aprisionada

O-onii-chan…-me dijo suavemente mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-gracias

Ja no me des las gracias es algo que cualquiera pudo haber hecho pero me alegro de que estés bien, por un momento…

No pude terminar la frase porque un fuerte sonido seguido de una sombra se sintió detrás de mí, me di la vuelta con ojos de terror y aunque no podía creerlo la serpiente aunque estaba maltrecha se abalanzaba hacia nosotros, lo único que pude hacer fue proteger a Utsumi y cerrar los ojos…Pero como no sentí nada los volví a abrir y ahí fue la primera vez que lo observe aquello, del brazo de Utsumi salió algo como arena que sostenía la cabeza de aquella serpiente

¿U-Utsumi-chan?-pregunte viéndola a los ojos a lo que me di cuenta que habían cambiado totalmente

No te preocupes Onii-chan-me dijo con su voz tranquila de siempre-te protegeré sin importar que

Se apartó un poco de mí y aunque sentía un miedo increíble por dentro me pareció que no era el momento de pensar esas cosas y simplemente me quede a esperarla con una seguridad que no entendía

_**"Estilo de tierra: aguja de barro"**_-exclamo atravesándole la cabeza con suma facilidad-eso te paso por atacar a Onii-chan

Ahí ya no había duda de que había muerto, luego de eso nos regresamos al instituto y como si de una transformación se tratase me pidió que la llevara de caballito y no paro de charlar animadamente durante todo el camino, bueno supongo que eso era lo normal pero aun había 2 cosas que me inquietaban:

¿Qué eran esa extraña fuerza de Utsumi? Pero más importante ¿Qué me iba a ocurrir cuando Orochimaru-sensei se enterara de que matamos a su espécimen en vez de capturarlo?


	5. Chapter 5 parte 1

¡Misión explosiva: Una aventura de alta frecuencia!

¡Yahooo!-se escuchó gritar a una voz muy temprano en la mañana de otro particular día en la Ninja Art's Highschool-Por fin una misión de verdad

Era Yuuki con su acostumbrado entusiasmo mientras el, Haku y Kurotsuchi esperaban en la puerta norte del instituto, la alegría le recorría el cuerpo y no paraba de gritar y saltar de un lado para otro emocionado porque por fin saldría a tomar un poco de aire pues desde lo del incidente de la serpiente tenía casi un mes que no salía del instituto

Baja la voz Yuuki-san despertaras a todo el mundo si sigue gritando-le suplico Haku en vano

Déjale Haku es un tonto y solo eso nunca cambiara-suspiro Kurotsuchi mirando hacia otro lado-Por cierto no llegamos un poco temprano aún faltan 5 minutos para la hora de reunión

Sube ese ánimo Kurotsuchi lo importante es que estamos aquí no, a quien le importa levantarse un poco más temprano-dijo el Yuuki con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Claro tú dices "un poco temprano" pero lo cierto es que no tocabas la puerta de mi habitación desde las 5 de la mañana-reclamo la chica de cabello negro-No piensas lo mismo Haku a ti te debió levantar aún más temprano ¿no?

Pues…la verdad es que me gusto no tener que levantarlo yo para variar-dijo tímidamente el chico de tez pálida

Ahhhhh diablos ¿porque estoy rodeada de tontos?-exclamo llevándose las manos a la cabeza

Lo que pasa es que eres muy floja-se le escucho decir a Yuuki

De improviso Kurotsuchi se le acerco a Yuuki con intención de golpearlo pero de la nada una explosión frente a ellos les sorprendió y poniéndose en guardia esperaron a ver quién era el responsable de eso, y de la nada un hombre de mediana altura, rubio y con un extraño ojo izquierdo los saludo

Hola chicos que tal mi entrada a que fue muy guay y artística

T-tus eres-dijo sorprendida Kurotsuchi poniendo los ojos como platos y saltando hacia el-¡Deidara-sama!

Ah hola Kurotsuchi ¿Cómo has estado?-le dijo amablemente mientras le revolvía el cabello-¿ustedes son los chicos de Kekkey Genkay que tienen una misión conmigo no?

Asintiendo con la cabeza un poco extrañados respondieron los dos chicos pero puesto que su capitán era muy elocuente y alegre no tardaron en tomarle compañía. Luego de las presentaciones Deidara les explico en qué consistía la misión, tenían que llevar un documento importante al país del viento que, según la fuente oficial era crucial para firmar un acuerdo de paz entre las guerrillas de los pequeños países de los alrededores y debían realizar a toda costa su entrega. Una vez informados partieron rápidamente, Kurotsuchi con el rostro ruborizado no paraba de preguntarle cosas a su maestro favorito.

O-oye Deidara-sama ¿Por qué un ninja como tu está en una misión de este tipo?

Umhhhh bueno veras, fue un favor personal de Terumi-san y como soy también un ninja Kekkey Genkay no me pude negar, además pensé que sería buena idea mostrarle a las nuevas generaciones mi arte

Esto Deidara-taicho que es ese arte del que habla tanto-pregunto tímidamente Haku saltando a otra rama

Qué bueno que lo preguntas chico, pues…-dijo deteniéndose y alzando la mirada-no hay en este mundo nada más incomparablemente bello que el instante en el que una explosión destruye todo a su paso, Ahhhhh que belleza, que hermosura, tantos sentimientos en un solo instante, por eso yo Deidara, usuario del Bakuton tengo el sueño de que mi arte llegue hasta la mismísima luna y sea recordada por siempre

Yuuki y Haku sin entender muy bien se miraron a los ojos un poco confundidos mientras Kurotsuchi aplaudía frenéticamente…Luego de un día de viaje muy largo al anochecer decidieron descansar un poco para recuperar energías

Yuuki-san no comas tan rápido o te vas a enfermar-le decía el siempre atento Haku a su glotón amigo que devoraba afanosamente su ración

Jajaja sois chicos muy interesantes, debemos trabajar juntos más a menudo-carcajeo el rubio mirando con gracia como Yuuki se atragantaba

Eso te pasa por comer tan rápido serás estúpido-aclaro Kurotsuchi

Que tranquilo es estar con ellos-pensó el sensei-lástima que esto no pueda durar un poco más, va siendo hora de que empiece…

Súbitamente Deidara lanzo unas shuriken's a unos arbusto y tres siluetas que habían estado acechantes se mostraron

Vaya, vaya lo que me esperaba de un jounin, parece que me divertiré un poco contigo antes de tomar el pergamino-susurro siniestramente un chico de aspecto extraño y amorfo

Vosotros no hay tiempo que perder ahora no se separen seguramente trataran de atacarlos por la espalda ya que es de noche

¿Qué sucede? ¿Quiénes son estos espantapájaros de feria?-exclamo alarmado Yuuki

Vaya pero que grosero eres chico no sabes tratar a las personas, y eso que nos tomamos la molestia de perseguirlos todo este tramo en vez de matarlos rápidamente-se le escucho decir a una voz de mujer

No los provoques Yuuki-san-le susurro Haku

Cielos serás estúpido-se lamentó Kurotsuchi-Ya es hora de que se muestren o van a luchar como unos cobardes a la sombra

No se crean la gran cosa pequeñajos solo porque nos escondemos no es razón para creer que les tememos, solo buscamos la forma de eliminarlos para luego acabar con el jounin, si tanto queréis vernos pues les concederemos su último deseo

Acto seguido la brillante luz de la luna ilumino sus cuerpos y pudo verse como eran los individuos, uno era un joven de pelo negro con una mirada agresiva, la otra era una chica alta con unas agujas en las manos y por último el más extraño de todos era un hombre todo cubierto con una bufanda y vendas

Menudo circo de fenómenos, una costurera, una momia viviente y un tipejo con cara de estúpido-replico Deidara-san

Óyeme más respeto que tú no tienes mucho de qué hablar rarito, que no te has visto las manos

¿Qué es lo que tienen mis manos de malo?-pregunto Deidara-san viéndose las manos

Y todavía lo preguntas en qué mundo vives ¿a cuantas personas has visto tú con bocas en las manos?

A te refieres a esto, solo son mis "utensilios" para realizar mi arte-aclaro mostrando sus manos y amasando un poco de arcilla-vale os lo dejo a vosotros alguien tiene que proteger este pergamino y no sería justo que yo luchara contra ellos así que los observare un poco

De la nada Deidara-san hizo que un ave con forma de búho apareciese y luego de montarse en ella y despedirse se fue de lo más tranquilo dejando a los chicos sorprendidos por la irresponsabilidad de su capitán pero no había tiempo para eso porque la batalla estaba por comenzar


End file.
